EN LA ETERNIDADA
by yayira
Summary: ONE SHOT/SONG FIC,UN ENCUENTRO CAPRICHOSO DEL DESTINO, DONDE UNA MIRADA DICE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS, Y DOS ALMAS NO NECESITAN DE INTERPRETACION CUANDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS SALEN EN LA NECESIDAD DE FUNDIRSE EL UNO CON EL OTRO...


**DISCLEIMER...NARUTO ES DE MASASHI**

**LA CANCION DE "SIGUIENDO LA LUNA" ES POR SUPUESTO DE LOS FABULOSOS CADILLACS, LOS MEJORESS JAJAA**

**RECOMIENDO AL 1000 % ESCUCHAR LA CANCION...**

**Y MIO ES ESTE DISCRETO ESCRITO, SIN FINES MAS QUE PARA ENTRETENER Y SENSIBILIZAR...xD**

**HOLAAA!**

**LES TRAIGO UN LEMONN, JAJAAA PARA TODOS LOS QUE AMAN ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIASS**

**SI ESTE ES MI ONE SHOT, EL QUE MAS APRECIO, MI FAVORITO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**SETSUNA AMIGA, LO SUBI PARA TI.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**

-LA LETRA NORMAL SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA-

_-EL TEXTO EN CURSIVA SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SASUKE-_

**"LO DE NEGRITAS ES LA CANCION SIGUIENDO LA LUNA"**

**CONTEXTO; 1 EL RECUERDO DE ESA FRIA BANCA, COMO EL ULTIMO RECUERDO...**

* * *

"_**Siguiendo la luna no llegare lejos…**_

-1260 días esos son los que han pasado desde que ya no estas. Empedrado el camino, quiero sentir el agua pura, fría, cayendo a mi rostro. Espero que logre borrar mis pensamientos… Y no es que diario piense en ti, pero en la lejanía del hogar aun creo en esa baga esperanza de encontrarte cerca del campamento.

45 misiones y esa esperanza no se va. Si el mundo fuera más pequeño… ya te abría encontrado.

_-2:23 de la mañana, y mis ojos se niegan a darme tregua, y siento esa necesidad imperiosa de salir de aquí. Esta guarida me asfixia o no se si soy yo mismo, mi mente esta aquí con mi cuerpo, pero mi alma yace en aquella banca a las 12 de la noche de un día de invierno… porque ella no me permitió traerla._

_Un sentimiento de ansiedad es lo que me obliga a salir, a tomar aire, me lleno de furia porque un sentimiento sigue ahí._

_**Tan lejos como se pueda llegar**_

-Aquella vez fue la última, la última vez que te hable, que te mire y aun los sentimientos viven tan intensos…he jurado ante el mundo que todo quedo en el pasado, que ya no te pienso más, intento convencerme sin éxito alguno.

Y sigo pensando, 12 años y el amor lo sentí a flor de piel… y si te viera… ¿Quizá algo habría cambiado?

_-Camino sin saber que es lo que quiero, que busco, ni siquiera se lo que necesito o talvez me niego y me reprendo porque de antemano se lo que deseo. Quisiera volverme a sentir ligero, tranquilo, vivo._

_Intente sentirme vivo después de la muerte de todos, y allí estabas tu; con tu sonrisa sincera y tu chillante voz que me aturdía, pero en la soledad de mi morada, odiaba las horas largas, ansiando las mañanas para escucharte y no sentirme solo, cuando tu presencia llenaba la duda…_

_**Las cosas que dije no tienen sentido**_

_**No puedo detenerme ponerme a pensar**_

-Me lleno de rabia y mis ojos de lagrimas al pensarte con otra persona, siempre estuviste tan lejos, pero siempre te quise para mi…

_-Me pregunto si sigues tan infantil o si los días te han cambiado, si algún día te encuentro… ¿serás la misma dulce, alegre, cariñosa, preocupada, o quizá tus ojos ya encontraron dueño?._

_Nunca dije nada, no lo creí necesario, mis sentimientos fueron claros aunque talvez nunca los notaste._

_**Siguiendo la luna y su vuelta invisible**_

_**La noche seguro que me alcanzara**_

-Entonces me pregunto que caso tiene aferrarme, si nunca signifique para ti, y no puedo evitar las lagrimas salir y maldigo la hora en que entraste en mis pensamientos, en que eclipsaste mi mente, mi alma.

Me pregunto si algún día pensaras en mí, si hablaras de mí, muevo la cabeza intentando terminar con mi anhelo de ser alguien para ti, intentando ser fuerte y pisar los filos de la triste realidad.

_-Odio estos días en los que te atraviesas, te estacionas y te niegas a irte._

_Que no puedo concentrarme, que la zozobra y el miedo me invaden._

_Odio sentirme así… con ese fuego quemándome por dentro, exigiéndome que te busque que deje esta miseria que he escogido por vida._

_Odio tenerte en el pensamiento; tus ojos verdes suplicantes y tu piel tan cerca con un abrazo… odio recordarte porque me recuerda lo débil que soy, y son esos recuerdos los que hacen tambalear mi determinación._

_**No es que tu mirada me sea imposible**_

_**Tan solo es la forma como caminas**_

-"Molestia", "fastidiosa", "NO, Sakura"; era lo único que me decías. Pero aun así no deje de ver lo importante; tus ojos aun destellaban inocencia y esperanza, podía ver a través de tu mascara, tu alma hipnotizante, sublime…, pero ese brillo a penas perceptible era opacado por la soledad y la tristeza de tus vivencias…Si me hubieras dejado… hubiera curado tus heridas, si me hubieras dejado… hubiera intentado borrar las cicatrices de tu alma, si me hubieras dejado… te hubiera demostrado lo mucho que te amaba…

_-Un sentimiento calido es el que salía de tu esencia, es lo que me hizo no pasarte por alto, te tome a la ligera, pero sin darme cuenta me enredaste hasta que ya no pude evitar traerte conmigo, porque ese día no te deje inconciente, viniste a arruinarme y atormentarme en días como hoy, que el frío se cuela por mi alma…y que no estas dispuesta a dejarme._

_**Vamos mi cariño que todo esta bien, esta noche cambiare**_

_**Te juro que cambiare**_

-Meto los pies en el frío río, la noche es espesa y hiela mi ser. No hay estrellas, como mis días desde que tu partido enmudeció mi alegría.

Quiero ser fuerte, convencerme que puedo… para cuando te vea, convencerte de que puedes… Lo se, soy patética, ¿que sentimiento podría despertar yo en ti?, ninguno… nunca me escuchaste, ni lo aras. Ahora las lágrimas no paran como tantas noches en las que no he dejado de pensar en ti.

_-En la espesura del bosque, me siento en lo alto de un árbol, intentando calmar mis pensamientos. Y no es que no pudiera ver lo mucho que tenias para ofrecerme, la realidad es que, en cambio yo…nunca tuve nada que ofrecerte; un simple sentimiento con una enfermedad en el alma, que seguro hubiera devorado la tuya sin piedad alguna. Me enterré en aquella banca dispuesto a no resucitar, pero aun y en el infierno de mi camino, vienes como fantasma recordándome que aun sigo vivo._

_**Vamos mi cariño ya no llores mas**_

_**Por vos yo bajaría el sol o me hundiría en el mar**_

_**Y esto parece verdad para mi.**_

-No dejo de llorar, cuando estoy sola no puedo parar, pensándote en las fauces del dolor, del odio, sintiendo como te desgarra la piel y troza tu alma moribunda… Ojala te encontrara, y aun hubieraesperanza… Ojala y matara a esa bestia que devora con vehemencia cada centímetro de tu ser…Ojala fuéramos tu y yo en otro lugar… en otro tiempo y talvez así conseguiría robar tu atención, tu obsesión, tu alma.

_-Ahora se por que estoy aquí, te siento, puedo saber lo cerca que estas, mi curiosidad o talvez es mi deseo oculto el que hace acercarme. Puedo percibir tu aroma, inconfundible, deleitante, y tu fina figura yace sentada en ese río._

_No se si eres un espejismo, perfecto para el momento. Y de pronto dejo de sentir miedo, solo ansío verte a los ojos, ver cuanto has crecido. La duda salta de mi ser, me pregunto cuanto has cambiado._

_El mañana en este instante ha pasado a segundo termino, solo esta este deseo presente, ya no importa nada si he de morir quiero llevarme la foto de nuestro ultimo encuentro, uno verdadero… _

_**Suena como un crimen lo que tu me has hecho**_

_**Deberías de ir a parar a la prisión**_

-Perdida en mis cavilaciones solo tus pasos son los que pueden romperlos, miro incrédula tu figura, sombría, ausente. Me miras, y el habla se ha ido, no hay palabras para describir este momento, ira, ansiedad, angustia, dolor, alegría, deseo, necesidad, tristeza, esperanza, miedo, todo, porque tu eres así para mi, un torrente de emociones, eres todo para mi.

_-Mis ojos te encuentran, y no creí que pasaría esto; ahora eres más hermosa. Intento decir tu nombre, pero este se funde en mis labios. Estoy molesto porque estas aquí, porque no quería verte, porque odio estar cerca de ti, odio tu olor, odio esos ojos verdes que me hechizan, odio tu piel blanca fina que muero por sentir, odio tus labios…soy tan vulnerable ante ellos. Sakura… que la mortalidad del hombre yace en el amor, y tu eres la razón de sueños excitantes y desquiciantes… de dolorosos despertares, de anhelos y recuerdos sin sentido. Déjame morir solo, que morir contigo es un castigo asfixiante. _

_**Suena como un crimen que me hayas mentido**_

_**Que hayas engañado A este corazón**_

-Te acercas con parsimonia, cauteloso, no dices nada y yo estoy tiritando. Mi cuerpo se estremece en tanto más cerca te siento. No quiero verte, se que me pedirás que me vaya… se que no vendrás a casa… y es este momento una brecha en el tiempo, un instante en la eternidad, un encuentro en el que no quiero dejarte escapar.

_-Te tengo acorralada en un árbol. Tomo mi catana y la expongo sobre tu blanco y suave cuello con una ligera presión, que hace que un hilo de sangre corra por tu piel y se pierda entre tu clavícula y tu prenda._

_Tu actitud es desafiante, no rehúyes la mirada sino que la intensificas, como si escudriñaras en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. En este momento quiero asesinarte para dejar de sentirte, para volverme omnipotente, pero tu briosa presencia me habla de lo débil que soy, tu esencia me tiene paralizado en una quimera producto de la armonía perfecta de tu rostro húmedo y tus cabellos bailando con el viento, ansío beber esa sangre que despierta la excitación más grande…el amor_

_**Siguiendo la luna no llegare lejos**_

_**Tan lejos como se pueda llegar**_

-No me rendiré, por eso ya no siento más miedo, he de morir en tus brazos, porque es mi deseo, no sin antes decirte cuanto te he añorado, cuanto te he soñado y esperado. Cierro los ojos y entre abro mi boca aun y en este momento mi corazón late a mil por hora y lo único que ambiciono es perderme en tus fríos labios, en tus brazos ajenos, en tu cuerpo excitante, porque ahora eres todo un hombre y yo tu mujer. Teniéndote tan cerca solo pienso en tocar la eternidad albergada en los secretos más profundos del placer.

_-Es tan insoportable ver tus ojos cerrados, me lleno de ira, al pensar lo ligero que me tomas, crees que no soy capaz de tomar tu cuerpo y desmembrarlo, _

_Me acerco más exigiéndote que me temas, que rehúyas, que te vallas de una buena vez de mi vida. Sin embargo eres una bruja, que con el más exquisito de los venenos me has fascinado… tu fragancia entra por mis fosas y estalla en un éxtasis de sensaciones, mismas que invocan un insoportable sentimiento que moría en los escabrosos rincones de mi existencia. Solo quiero tocarte, sentirte… ya no me importa ser un simple mortal, si contigo me he de condenar._

_**Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada**_

_**Mi casa brillaba**_

_**Cruzando ese mar**_

-Rosas mis labios, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando… fantasía que regocija mi ser, tu respiración es insoportable, quiero degustar tus labios, perderme en ellos, encaminarme a la lujuria, morderlos, comerlos, saciarme de ellos. Abro los ojos por que no intensificaste mi hambre, tus ojos negros se fijan en los míos, tu alma yace desnuda y vulnerable, sigues siendo tú… el que me enamoro, el mismo de sentimientos puros.

_-Nunca tuve mucho que decir, pero parece que ahora lees mis pensamientos, quiero tomarte, hacerte mía para siempre, me detengo y te miro._

_Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado. Cuando te vi por primera vez retozando en el sopor de aquel verano donde no había angustia en mis ser, mis ojos repararon en el color de tu pelo, en lo dulce de tus ojos, en tu sonrisa sincera y parece que el tiempo no borra sentimientos sino que los intensifica, ahora eres mujer, mujer de mis enajenaciones, de mis perversiones, de mi recelo. Te quiero mía y solo mía,…_

_**Vamos mi cariño que todo esta bien**_

_**Esta noche cambiare**_

_**Te juro que cambiare**_

-Me recuestas sobre el frío pasto, descuidado y crecido, pero eso no detiene tus caricias llenas de necesidad, te sientes solo y yo quiero ser el consuelo de tu desolación. Tus manos buscan con ahínco despojar mi atavío.

Me tientas, planeas robar mi inocencia en aquel beso desbordado, que cala mis huesos, que humedece el más sensible de mis órganos.

Me desquicia la lentitud con la que me devoras. Quiero que seas mío, aunque solo sea este momento.

Te beso; el cuello, el pecho y mis manos recorren tu suave piel, y se pierden en tus prendas. Te quiero en las mismas condiciones…

_-Estas temblando, eres tan pura, tan perfecta, me muero en tus caricias, en tus besos. No puedo detenerme te quiero desnuda, y me apresuro y tu también me quieres así…_

_Hurgo tu cuerpo, lo exploro, lo acaricio, beso cada centímetro acompañado de excitantes gratificaciones en forma de dulces gemidos que hielan mi cuerpo, pecaminosos son tus senos, quiero morderlos, lamerlos, rozarlos, acariciarlos, hacerlos míos, tatuarles mi esencia. El camino me lleva al lugar donde yace el más profundo de mis sueños. Toco tu sexo, húmedo, suave, excitante y me apresuro a sentirlo a amarlo, besándolo, devorándolo, hacerlo mío…_

_Tus gemido, tu cuerpo, toda tu me hace hervir la sangre, estoy muy excitado… tu cuerpo fino, tus piernas delgadas, tu cintura, tus caderas importunas… me hace sentir una urgencia insoportable de sentirme en ti, de anudarte a mi cuerpo y ligarte a mi alma por todo la eternidad._

_**Vamos mi cariño ya no llores más**_

_**Por vos yo bajaría el sol**_

_**O me hundiría en el mar**_

-Placer, el más delicioso en el mundo, el sentirse amado por la persona que amas, el rose de nuestros cuerpos sudados, entras y sales de mi. Buscándome con tus caricias, encontrándome con tus besos, soy tuya y siempre lo seré.

En el furor de tus agasajos me siento fuerte, inquebrantable, no quiero que termine, te quiero para siempre. Sin quererlo, ni advertirlo aquel pensamiento me hace más daño que nunca y mis lágrimas hierven, escurren por mis mejillas sonrojadas. No se si ser feliz o llorar porque todo pronto terminará.

Amor; es lo que sale de mi ser ahogado en tu nombre, en un éxtasis, en mi llanto, en nuestro dolor, en nuestro encuentro.

_-Estoy en un estado de narcosis, solo puedo pensar en ti. El roce de tu sexo con el mío libera sentimientos jamás planeados, porque eso eres… algo que no quiero, pero que no puedo evitar, tu erotizas mi cuerpo y mi alma._

_Tu cuerpo se tensa ante la inevitable embriaguez que hemos construido._

_No puedo evitar que mi corazón vibre y se emocione cuando escucho mi nombre morir de tus labios rojos, carnosos, quemantes._

_Eres mi amante, la dueña de mis placeres y no tarde mucho en sucumbir y desplomarme entre tus piernas._

_Me has derrotado, soy prisionero de tu fuego, esclavo de tu cuerpo, cautivo de tus lindos ojos, preso de tu pelo._

_**Esto parece verdad para mi**_

_**Y esto parece verdad para mi**_

_**verdad para mi."**_

-Sasuke… en el fin de mis lamentos, encuentro tus labios y el consuelo.

Si la distancia nos separa…tus labios están sellados en mis muslos, marcados en mis senos, estampados en mi sexo. Y tu secreto se vuelve mió, dos amantes en la brecha del tiempo, donde nada importo, y es lo que me hace sentir calido, me amas y aunque tu vida y la mía no corran por el mismo sendero, las luces de tu amor iluminarán el camino de mi oscura soledad.

_-Sakura... mátame, mátame de nuevo, cólmame de tus placeres, de tus encantos de mujer, muérdeme, asfíxiame, enloquéceme… juega con mi vida, que nunca me sentí más vivo como en este momento. Se mía una vez más, que cuando me valla, mi alma muerta vagara en el infierno de tu recuerdo, en las fotos de nuestro encuentro._

_Lejos de ti ya muerto, en la eternidad, vivirás conmigo en el último encuentro._

_Fin._

* * *

_**QUE TAL? MUY CURSIII?**_

_**SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWW, SI LES GUSTO, LEAN LO QUE TENGO TAMBIEN PUBLICADO Y SI LES GUSTO, AHHH! RECOMIENDENME**_

_**JJEEJEEE, MUY PEDINCHE ¬¬, LO SEE**_

_**TAN SOLO ME CONFORMO CON HABERLES SACADO UNA SONRISA PARA TODOS LOS QUE AMAMOS EL SASUSAKUU**_

_**BESITOS **_

_**Y NOS VEMOS EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIASSS**_

_**CHAOOOO**_

_**MUAAA MUAAA (SON BESOSS ¬¬ SI LO SE, YA ESTOY DELIRANDO, MEJOR ME VOY)**_

_**AHHH! ABUSANDO SI CONOCEN LA CANCION, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO CON LA HISTORIAA, ONEGAIII**_


End file.
